Diosa de la Guerra
by Demonocracy
Summary: Bishamonten era una diosa de muchas cualidades, dentro y fuera del campo de batalla. [Esta historia participa en el "Mes de Apreciación Septiembre-2017: Bishamon/Vaisravana" del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas]
1. Compasión

**_Noragami no me pertenece, es propiedad de Adachi Toka._**

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en el _Mes de Apreciación Septiembre-2017: Bishamon/Vaisravana del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"._**

 **Sorteo:**

Acción: Animales

* * *

 **~Diosa de la Guerra**

* * *

 **1.- Compasión.**

Bishamonten se encuentra tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que casi es incapaz de notar al pequeño gato que se acerca a ella.

La Diosa de la Guerra apenas y se da cuenta de la presencia del felino cuando éste se toma el atrevimiento de restregarse contra su bota, inconsciente de lo temida que es esa diosa por el resto de la humanidad _–y alguna que otra divinidad–._

La rubia observa con curiosidad al animal, para después agacharse y levantarlo con facilidad.

El minino de pelaje negro la mira con unos astutos ojos dorados que parecen estudiarla de vuelta, antes de abrir su hocico y soltar un fuerte: — ¡Miau!

— ¿V-Viina? —pregunta su tesoro sagrado detrás de ella.

—Kazuma, ¿podemos tener una mascota?

El shinki la mira con sorpresa, habiendo esperado cualquier otra reacción de su ama al animal callejero excepto esa.

—Técnicamente sí, pero es posible que Kuraha se ponga celoso.

La rubia acaricia al gato con una mano, sintiendo al pequeño animal ronronear contra su palma. ¿Qué había con ella, que al encontrar un alma indefensa deseaba de inmediato integrarla a su familia?

Indiscutiblemente, esa temeridad le había traído ya demasiados problemas en el pasado.

—Tienes razón —coincide ella, y mirando al minino a los ojos, le dice:—. Eres un gato con mala suerte.

…

— ¡Bisha! —exclama Kofuku abriendo la puerta de su hogar, completamente segura de haber escuchado en su entrada a la Diosa de la Guerra hacia tan sólo unos segundos.

Sin embargo no encuentra a nadie esperando, y antes de que pueda cerrar la puerta de nuevo, escucha un suave _— ¡Miau!_ —debajo de ella.

Un pequeño gatito negro la observa desde el suelo, rasguñando con sus garras su tapete de bienvenida.

—Pequeñín… —susurra la Diosa de la Pobreza, levantando al pequeño gato que al instante ronronea entre sus manos.

La diosa suelta una carcajada y le da un pequeño beso al animal, antes de exclamar un fuerte: — ¡Daikoku! ¡Bisha me ha regalado una mascota nueva!

 **…**


	2. Seducción

**_Noragami no me pertenece, es propiedad de Adachi Toka._**

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en el _Mes de Apreciación Septiembre-2017: Bishamon/Vaisravana del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"._**

 **Sorteo:**

Rating: M

* * *

 **~Diosa de la Guerra**

* * *

 **2.- Seducción.**

— ¿Habías escuchado alguna vez… —ella comienza, susurrando las palabras lentamente en el oído de Kazuma— que las palabras de un dios son absolutas?

El shinki traga en seco, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su columna debido a la proximidad de su ama. Él asiente con la cabeza, incapaz de lograr que ninguna palabra salga de su boca.

Bishamonten suelta un ruidito de satisfacción, revolviendo el cabello de Kazuma con su aliento y antes de que el hombre sepa qué lo golpeó… ella se aleja.

La diosa camina con pasos seguros hacia la puerta, dejando atrás a un tesoro sagrado a punto de desfallecer.

El castaño se lleva una mano al puente de la nariz, tratando de tranquilizarse… y fracasando rotundamente cuando el pestillo de la puerta emite un contundente _"click"_ al ser cerrado.

Kazuma levanta la mirada, confundido, y sus ojos chocan con los de su diosa, quien le ofrece una sonrisa y un bamboleo de caderas que no pueden ser descritos de ninguna otra manera que no sea _"divinos"._

— ¿Vi-Viina? —masculla Kazuma, mientras la rubia avanza más y más hacia él…

…terminando por acorralarlo contra su escritorio.

Bishamonten juguetea con la corbata de Kazuma por unos segundos y después enfoca todo el poder de su mirada violeta en el shinki, quien para esos instantes está completamente seguro de estar soñando.

— ¿Qué tan _absolutas_ consideras mis palabras? —susurra la diosa, con su glorioso aliento entremezclándose con el de Kazuma a cada palabra.

—Totalmente —él contesta sin dudar.

La diosa sonríe de nuevo y Kazuma es capaz de sentir algo tan ardiente como el fuego dentro de su pecho.

—Entonces… —continúa Bishamon, pasando uno de sus dedos por los labios del shinki, quien siente ese _ardor_ esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo—, quítate la ropa.

Y con más entusiasmo que nunca en su no-vida, Kazuma _obedece._

 **…**


	3. Guía

**_Noragami no me pertenece, es propiedad de Adachi Toka._**

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en el _Mes de Apreciación Septiembre-2017: Bishamon/Vaisravana del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"._**

 **Sorteo:**

Género: Romance

* * *

 **~Diosa de la Guerra**

* * *

 **3.- Guía.**

Bishamonten sale de la habitación y los ojos de Kazuma se hacen más grandes, más dulces, con tan sólo verla.

La diosa sonríe, dando una pequeña vuelta que le permite al shinki ver su atuendo por completo.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunta con un breve tinte de timidez, sin que la sonrisa desaparezca de sus labios.

Kazuma asiente con vehemencia, admirando con un brillo especial en la mirada el kimono blanco que la diosa porta.

— ¡Por supuesto, Viina!

Bishamon asiente también, conforme con la respuesta.

—Me alegra, lo escogí para ti —declara la rubia.

El rostro de Kazuma pasa por la sorpresa, la incredulidad y el rubor en menos de tres segundos. Bishamonten no puede hacer nada más que reír con fuerza ante ello.

—Vamos —masculla el shinki con un leve temblor en la voz, tendiéndole la mano galantemente.

Y para Bishamon no pasa desapercibido ese detalle, el cómo Kazuma –sin que se lo pida, ni mucho menos se lo ordene– siempre hace todo lo posible por _cuidarla._

Ella acepta su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y permitiéndole guiarla hacia la salida.

 _–Y hacia el resto de sus vidas.–_

 **…**


	4. Arma

**_Noragami no me pertenece, es propiedad de Adachi Toka._**

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en el _Mes de Apreciación Septiembre-2017: Bishamon/Vaisravana del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"._**

 **Sorteo:**

Emoción: Alegría

* * *

 **~Diosa de la Guerra**

* * *

 **4.- Arma.**

Es inesperado.

El sentimiento amenaza con estirar sus labios en una sonrisa al _verla_ devorar unos onigiris con gusto.

La hafuri se encuentra sorprendida, emocionada a más no poder, gracias a todos esos avances que los humanos han logrado.

El mundo que ella conocía se ha convertido en algo asombroso _–e increíblemente ruidoso–._

El sol sobre ellas es cálido y la brisa suave.

Y Nana no puede evitar llorar de la emoción.

Las aldeas, los cultivos, la comida y todo lo que hicieron los humanos es increíble.

Y ella tiene la libertad suficiente para apreciarlo… después de todo ese tiempo.

Bishamonten lucha con todas sus fuerzas por no encariñarse, por no sentir _nada_ en absoluto por aquella desafortunada shinki.

Pero con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, la tarea se hace sorprendentemente difícil.

Después de todo, ¿A quién no le agradaría aquel aprecio por la vida?

Y tratándose de la diosa con más shinkis a su cuidado, ¿Por qué había esperado que fuera de otra forma?

 **…**


End file.
